Tumor uptake of Ga67 can provide in situ destruction of malignant tissue resulting in growth arrest or regression. This results from the fact that sarcomatous neoplasms preferentially sequester gallium via an unknown mechanism. Affinity studies thus far have relied on radioassay methods which can not readily distinguish variations in chemically bound Ga, and are often unrequired for tissue distribution per se where the non radionuclide could be used. We propose to exploit the catalyzed gallium electrochemical reaction to develop an alternative ultra-trace method based on phase- selective alternating current anodic stripping voltammetry. Such an alternative would add flexibility to the present design of clinical experiments and analyses and would benefit efforts to elucidate the gallium selection mechanism.